Safe Or Not?
by shiningdays
Summary: BEFORE OOTP. Harry runs away from the Dursleys after being abused and ends up with Sirius and Lupin. He thinks he's safe where he is but he's in for a surprise when Death Eaters attack. Story Dead.
1. Chapter One

A/N As some of you will already know, this story was abandoned a long time ago. Well, now it's back! All of the chapters have been redone, as well as a brand new one added! Enjoy! And please review if you're kind enough. I'm going to start giving feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I'm just borrowing her wonderful characters.

Harry James Potter was currently asleep in his small bedroom at number four Privet Drive. It was only a week into the summer and he already hated it because of his "family". Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were waiting for their breakfast to be made by Harry and they were getting angrier by the minute.

"Where is that boy?" Uncle Vernon raged from downstairs. "When I get a hold of him..." He left the kitchen cursing about Harry as he made his way upstairs. Aunt Petunia and Dudley exchanged glances. They were of course, supporting Vernon's side. Dudley got up from his chair and wobbled down the hall and up the stairs, following his father.

Harry had been up late the night before. He had woken up from another nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. He had fallen back asleep just before daybreak and was about to be woken up for another day of backbreaking chores under the hot summer sun. He was so tired he didn't even wake up when his fat uncle strode into the room with heavy thumps and Dudley behind him waiting eagerly for his father to torture Harry.

"WAKE UP, BOY!"

Harry woke with a start. He looked up and was surprised to see his uncle standing there with Dudley. Wondering what he did now, he asked his uncle.

"What did I do?" He asked confused.

"Breakfast was supposed to be made an hour ago." Uncle Vernon said surprisingly calm. "You're making your poor, hard-working aunt get it done now. Do you have any last words?"

Harry gulped. He glanced from uncle Vernon, who as punching his hand with his fist, to Dudley who was looking happier than when he did when watching his favourite TV program, and back to his uncle. His uncle had never hit him before but he certainly looked like he would now. Harry tried to back away against the wall but he wasn't quick enough. His uncle gave him one hard punch in the stomach sending him backwards. Slightly dazed, he looked up to see his uncle leaving the room with Dudley laughing. Massaging his stomach, Harry heard his uncle call back at him. "Hurry up and get ready, Boy. You get no breakfast and you have until lunch to finish all your chores."

Getting up shakily from bed, he wandered into the bathroom to have a shower. When he took off his shirt he noticed that there was no mark from where he got hit but it still hurt him badly. He had his quick shower and tried to control his hair just to make sure Vernon didn't get angry again. His hair went down a bit but it stuck up again after he left the bathroom. He snuck out the backdoor and started his daily chores. Harry hoped he'd get done in time. He started late today and had to work extra fast. He began by weeding Petunia's flowerbed. The sun was causing him to sweat in the heat but he couldn't let that stop him. Harry noticed that clouds were also coming over in the distance. He only hoped that it would cool down later when he was working. Two hours later he was back in the house getting lunch ready. He was just about to make a sandwich for himself when Dudley seen him.

"DAD!" He screamed. Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen and seen Harry taking out the bread.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" He demanded from Harry.

"Uh, making a sandwich," Harry replied sarcastically. He immediately regretted it, having remembered this morning. He tried to apologise, "Oops, sorry uncle Vernon."

"That's it boy," Uncle Vernon moved towards Harry with his hand raised. He slapped him hard across the face and Harry fell to the ground in shock. "First you don't make breakfast, you start your chores late and now you try to have some lunch when I specifically told you not to."

"You never said that! You only said no breakfast!" Harry shouted back.

"Shut up! You do not talk back to me like that," Uncle Vernon kicked him several times. "We raised you since you were a year old and this is how you treat us? We bought you clothes, food and let you stay in our home when we never even wanted you. You're a freak! Now go to your room and never come out!"

Harry scrambled up from the floor and walked towards the stairs nursing his right arm. He passed Dudley on the way who pointed and laughed at him. Harry didn't even think about responding to him. It would only make him tell his dad and Harry wasn't prepared to face the consequences. Harry went into his room and shut the door. He seen Hedwig on his bed with a letter clutched in her beak. Harry flopped on his bed and took the letter from her. Hedwig pecked his arm wanting some kind of reward.

"Sorry, girl. I don't have any food. None for myself either."

Wondering whom the letter was from; Harry took it and opened it. It was from his godfather, Sirius Black.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer going so far? Do you remember the night you were in the hospital wing after the 3rd task and when Dumbledore told me to "gather the old crowd" then lie low at Moony's? That's where I am right now. Buckbeak's here too._

_I was wondering how you're coping after the task. You know that you can write to me for anything whether it be your scar hurting or just because you're bored and have nothing better to do._

_Dumbledore owled me last night and said you might be able to go to Ron's house for the last remaining weeks of summer but that isn't for a while yet. And that's only if things go well with Voldemort and everything. Keep your head up, Harry. I'll keep in touch and remember I'm here if you ever need me._

_Sirius_

It may have been short, but Harry was happy to receive a letter from his godfather. At least he knew he was all right and not caught. It would have been in the Daily Prophet is he was but Harry had no connection to the wizarding world. He was glad Hermione was sending him her old copies once she was done with them. Harry was just thinking of being back at Hogwarts with them when another owl flew in his window and dropped a newspaper on his bed and soared out again. It just so happened it was the Daily Prophet that Hermione dropped off. He flipped through it and seen nothing about Voldemort's return. He guessed that Fudge still didn't believe Dumbledore or that he did but refused to let the world know. Harry sighed. He was stuck here all night with no food or anything.

A thought came into Harry's head. Sirius had said in his letter that Dumbledore might allow him to stay at Ron's house. Even last year, Mrs. Weasley said that she wanted Harry to come home with them. Only one small problem: Harry didn't have time to write to him. It could take a few days and who knows how much Vernon would have hurt him by then. Harry threw his stuff in his trunk and put on a jacket. He dragged the trunk and Hedwig's cage down to the front door and took his wand out to be prepared for uncle Vernon. Sure enough, Vernon heard Harry come down the stairs and came over to him with an angry look on his purple face. Harry was prepared this time and raised his wand at his uncle.

"One step closer and you'll get it. I'm not joking. I'm leaving to my friend's house. I'm not staying here anymore. Goodbye."

And with that, Harry opened the door and slammed it behind him, promising to never come back. Only one problem: he didn't know the way to Ron's house.

To be continued...

(A/N) Well, that's the first chapter fixed. I didn't have too much to redo, just a few grammatical errors and I may have added an extra word here and there. Feel free to review if you want! Feedback will be starting after the fourth chapter. And the people who already reviewed Chapter 4 will be getting their feedback soon.


	2. Chapter Two

This is the second chapter fixed. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Clouds were rolling over the sky fast and it was getting dark.quickly. The air was getting cool and chilly. The grey clouds Harry seen earlier were now promising rain.  
  
Harry started to walk faster but he knew he'd never reach Ron's house before it started raining. He considered letting Hedwig out to try and fly to Ron's house but he didn't want her to get lost when the storm came. Harry felt a drop it him on the head. He put his hood up on his jacket to stay dry. So far he had walked several blocks and was now lost. Harry remembered a few years ago when he, Ron, Fred and George flew the car to their house. Harry knew he was walking in the same direction but it was hard to navigate from the ground. It had taken long to fly to his house and it seemed like it was going to take forever to get there walking. He wished he had a map.  
  
A loud clash of thunder overhead caused Harry to jump and for the sky to start pouring rain.  
  
'Great,' Harry thought angrily and kept walking at a fast pace.

Harry wondered quickly into the nearest building to get dry. It just so happened it was a travel and tourism centre. He pulled some muggle money from the bottom of his trunk and asked the clerk if they had any maps of the countryside. The clerk disappeared behind the counter for a few minutes and came back with a large map in his hands.

"Five pounds, please," he said.

Harry handed him the money and took the map and his trunk and left the shop knowing he couldn't wait in there forever until the rain stopped. He walked down the road for a few minutes and opened up his map. He scanned the area for Ron's area and realized it was almost several towns away. This would take a lot of walking. He would summon the Knight Bus but he spent all of his wizard money on the train from Hogwarts last year. Sighing miserably, he kept walking.  
  
Three hours later Harry was out of the urban area and was now walking in the countryside. He decided to take a break for the night and see if it was possible for him to sleep in the pouring rain and soaking wet. He sat down on his trunk but he knew he'd never fall asleep. He stood up again and opened his trunk to get some leftover snacks but found that he didn't have any. He also didn't have any muggle money left to buy anything either. He gave up looking for anything and sat back down on his trunk and started to sob. He'd never felt so helpless before. He knew his chances were very unlikely that he was going to find Ron's house, even with the map, but he willed himself to try. Harry was too lost in thought to notice a car coming down the rocky road. The car came to a stop and the driver got out.  
  
"Are you alright, lad?" The driver who was standing over Harry had a heavy Scottish accent.  
  
Harry looked up, startled. "Oh, I'm uh, fine, thanks."  
  
"Are you sure? You're all alone. What are you doing out in this weather anyway?"  
  
"I'm fine, really," Harry said. He would of asked him to give him a ride to Ron's house but no muggle knew where it was and Harry wasn't good with directions. The man didn't look like he was going to leave and Harry didn't know what to do. He finally decided to lie to him.  
  
"My parents know I'm here. You might as well leave now, sir, I'm fine," Harry said.  
  
"Well, okay then. Only if you're sure,"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
The Scottish driver got back into his car and drove away down the long country street. Harry sighed and rested for a few hours. Daybreak came and he got up again. He continued to walk for a while with the rain still pouring. He looked up at the grey sky and saw that it didn't look like it was going to clear up for a long time. He really wished he could use a little magic to make his trunk feather-light or at least shrink it but he'd gotten into too much trouble with the Ministry before and he definitely didn't want to be expelled from Hogwarts - it was the only home he felt like he ever had.  
  
A couple hours later of non-stop walking, nightfall had come. The lightning overhead was still bright and the thunders loud. Harry saw an ancient- looking house in the distance. It looked like the only one around here. A light was flickering from inside one of the windows and then went out unexpectedly. Harry was a few yards from the house when he stopped walking to rest for the night. Harry buried his head in his knees to hide from the rain.  
  
The door to the old house opened and a man and a large dog came outside. The man bent down and hugged the dog briefly, then waved it off. The dog started running down the long driveway.  
  
"Good luck," The man called after the dog and went back into the house. The dog started running down the road in Harry's direction. Harry lifted his head up and noticed the dog looked a lot like Sirius except it smelled like wet dog and was soaked. 'It can't be Sirius,' Harry thought. 'He's on a mission for Dumbledore. What would he doing in the middle of nowhere?' The dog glanced at Harry as it trotted by him. Then the dog stopped in its path and turned around. It stared at Harry for a minute then walked up to him. Harry looked into the dog's eyes and noticed they were dark blue, just like Sirius'. The dog grabbed Harry's sleeve on his jacket and gently tugged on it as if wanting him to get up. Harry obeyed and grabbled his trunk, letting the dog lead him back in the direction it came. The dog kept a hold of his sleeve as he tugged him down the road. Harry was having trouble keeping up with the dog's fast pace, having walked all day. They went up the long, rocky driveway and up to the front wooden door. The dog let go of Harry and scratched at the front door. A minute later it opened and there stood a man wearing an old robe.  
  
"What are you doing back, Padfoot? Who's that you got there? Come on in," he said.  
  
Harry gasped. It was Sirius! They stepped inside the house and Harry got his first look around. His first impression was that inside the house looked a lot more ancient than it did outside. All of the furniture was from the seventeenth century and the paintings on the walls were all Van Gogh and Picasso. There were also wizard photos above the stone fireplace. There was no TV and only a small old radio sitting on the table in front of a couch. There were no lights on either. Just a bunch of candles lit hanging in midair. It reminded Harry of Hogwarts a little bit.  
  
Harry turned and looked at the man that let him and the dog in. Harry gasped when he recognized who it was.  
  
"Professor Lupin?!" Harry asked, surprisingly. He looked a lot better from when Harry last saw him. He looked a lot healthier and fuller now.  
  
"Harry, is that you? What are you doing all the way out here? And alone? You know Voldemort's in power right now! You should be safe at your aunt and uncle's house!"  
  
The dog changed back into human and Harry noticed changes in him too, only he looked way different than Harry had ever seen him. His hair was washed and short and he also looked a lot healthier and that he'd been eating right. Harry ignored Professor Lupin and smiled up at Sirius. It was the first time he'd smiled in days, and seeing his godfather definitely could make him smile.  
  
"Harry, how did you end up here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um.I ran away from home," Harry said in a small voice.  
  
Sirius was amazingly calm. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Harry stepped closer to one of the candles so the light illuminated on his face. Harry took off his hood and he heard Sirius and Professor Lupin gasp at the sight of the marks and bruises on his face. They both came closer to him with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
Harry was about to speak but Sirius cut him off and said angrily, "Who do you think did this to him, Moony? It's obvious was his uncle! That bastard! How dare he touch him!"  
  
"Is Sirius right, Harry?" Lupin asked calmly, ignoring the look Sirius gave him.  
  
"Yes," Harry muttered looking at the floor and brushing a tear away.  
  
Sirius and Professor Lupin looked at Harry, who was trying not to cry in front of them. They glanced at each other and both stepped forward to hug him. Harry was tense at first, having hardly ever be hugged but he relaxed in their arms and let the tears fall. Sirius and Lupin were both wet after hugging them but they didn't seem to care. They helped Harry take off his jacket and shoes and led him up the stairs and into the living room. Moony went into the kitchen to get them a drink and a snack and Sirius sat with him on the couch.  
  
When Moony came back into the living room what he saw made him smile sadly. Sirius was sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders and they were talking softly, most likely about the running away business. Moony sat on the other side of Harry and gave him and Sirius some tea and biscuits. They ate quietly and by the time they'd finished it was past midnight. Harry had his head on Sirius' shoulder and was nearly asleep. Sirius shook him gently and got up. He and Moony went upstairs to get Harry some blankets and a pillow for the night. While they were upstairs, Harry went to the door to get his trunk and Hedwig. He brought them up to the living room and opened his trunk. He found his oversized pyjamas and put them on. A minute later, Sirius and Professor Lupin returned with blankets and a pillow. Sirius beckoned Harry to lie down on the couch. He put the pillow behind his head and threw approximately five blankets on him, tucking him in like a little kid.  
  
"Sirius, I'm too old to be tucked in," Harry whined.  
  
Sirius just smiled and got ready to leave but Harry grabbed his arm; he'd been meaning to ask him some questions.  
  
"Sirius, how did you know I was outside earlier?"  
  
"I didn't. I was just leaving to alert more people about Voldemort's return, when I saw you sitting on the side of the road like that."  
  
"Oh. Is this Professor Lupin's house?"  
  
Sirius laughed at hearing his friend be called a professor. "Yep. It got left in his possession after his parents died," Sirius said softly.  
  
"Oh. Um, Sirius, Hedwig hasn't been fed in a while. Does Professor Lupin have any owl food?"  
  
"Yeah, he has an owl himself. I'll go get some and feed Hedwig for you. Is that all you need now?"  
  
"Yeah. Night, Sirius."  
  
"Night," Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair. He then picked up Hedwig's cage and left the room.  
  
The last four days had been the worst in Harry's life. But tonight, it all turned out all right. He seen Professor Lupin again, he was with his godfather, he was inside away from the rain and storm and best of all, and he was away from his uncle, hopefully forever. That night, Harry slept the best he had all summer.  
  
Phew! ( Done another chapter. I tried to make this a little longer and I think it is. I just wish I could make them longer and more detailed. Oh well. I dunno when the next chapter will be up. I wrote this one when I was away from school. It should be up within a week at the least, matters how things go.  
  
Please review!  
  
- Sexy Black


	3. Chapter Three

Hello all! If you found the last two chapters a little confusing, this chapter will hopefully explain a lot of what happened and maybe what's gonna happen in the future.  
  
The votes are in! The majority of you voted for this story to stay the same, so here you are! Chapter three. Oh, by the way, sorry it took so long. I was on a little hiatus with OOTP and exams. When you're done, let me know what you think by pressing the little review button at the bottom! Happy reading!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The next morning, Remus Lupin walked down the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. Sirius was still sleeping, as was Harry. Remus peeked in the living room at Harry as he was heading toward the kitchen to get breakfast ready. What he saw made him grin. Some of Harry's blankets were thrown to the floor and the rest were tangled up in his arms and legs. Remus walked carefully over to him, trying not to wake him up. He tried to fix the tangled blankets but it would be too risky not to wake Harry. Instead, he picked the rest up from the floor and spread them on Harry. He then headed into the kitchen to get the bacon ready. He had already laid some into the frying pan when Sirius came down the stairs and into the kitchen still looking tired from sleep. He sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his arms.  
  
"Morning," Remus said cheerfully.  
  
Sirius just grunted and didn't say anything.  
  
"What's the matter with you? I thought you'd be happy with Harry here. Didn't you sleep last night?"  
  
Sirius groaned and lifted his head. He spoke in a raspy voice. "I am happy that Harry is here but I was up all night wondering about everything. I know when Dumbledore finds out that he's here; he's not going to let him stay. And now that Harry is here, I have to leave again on that mission for Dumbledore like I was going to last night. I'm also really worried. In a way he's safer here because he's away from his uncle. But he's safer at the Dursley's because he's protected from Voldemort. I'm so confused!" Sirius finished in a rage.  
  
"We'll figure out what to do soon. For now, why don't you wake Harry up for breakfast? It's nearly ready."  
  
Sirius got up from the table and went into the living room where Harry was sleeping. He smiled sadly at the peaceful boy, almost sorry to disturb him. 'Oh well, might as well make this fun,' he thought.  
  
Sirius transformed into Snuffles and shifted the bottom of the blankets with his nose. He found his target of Harry's feet and ran his cold, wet nose on them causing Harry to wake up screaming. Still shocked, his feet got tangled in the blankets and he crashed to the floor. This caused Sirius to burst out laughing. Remus heard the commotion from the kitchen and walked into the living room. He too, burst out laughing.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Harry asked over the laughing as he massaged his sores under his shirt.  
  
"Just wanted to have a little fun with you before you go," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Harry felt his heart stop. He was leaving? He thought he would be able to stay here for the rest of the summer. Surely Sirius and Remus wouldn't send him back to his aunt and uncles? He sat there on the floor, looking confused and sad. Remus noticed this and helped Harry up.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?" Remus said as they sat down on the couch. Sirius stopped laughing and plunked down next to Harry. He flung his arm around his shoulders and waited for him to answer Remus' question.  
  
"Y-you're sending me back th-there?"  
  
"Back where, Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You know, my aunt and uncles," Harry explained warily.  
  
"Oh, Harry, we wouldn't send you back there. Never! After what he did to you, you wouldn't be allowed to by anyone. And if anyone did, I'd give them a piece of my mind."  
  
Harry knew Sirius would give them a piece of his mind, but being an escaped convict on the run from the ministry, he knew it would be kind of hard for him to tell anyone anything he wanted. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Sirius changed the subject.  
  
"You look worse than you did last night, Harry."  
  
Harry knew he was talking about the marks on his face. He just blushed and looked at his knees. He didn't even look up when Sirius spoke to him.  
  
"Harry, look at me."  
  
Harry shifted his gaze to look into Sirius' midnight-blue eyes, which were currently full of concern.  
  
"Don't worry about anything, Harry. Moony and I will get you fixed up," Sirius said and took out his wand. He signalled at Moony to do the same. They pulled them out of their robe pockets and got ready to perform healing charms on Harry. Harry winced back; afraid it was going to hurt. Sirius, however, noticed this. "Don't worry, Harry, it won't hurt one bit."  
  
They began with the bruises on his face. They slowly muttered their healing charms and watched the bruises begin to disappear. Once they were done, Harry's face was almost back to normal, except a few marks that would have to heal on their own. Harry sighed in relief and was also glad they didn't ask him to take off his shirt because the bruises and cuts were even worse there. However, Remus seemed to be able to read minds. Either that, or he was just really smart and logic.  
  
"Harry, did he beat you anywhere else?" Remus asked.  
  
"Um.no," Harry answered nervously. He didn't want them to see under his shirt. He was afraid Sirius would freak out and get angry.  
  
"You do realize that I don't believe you," Remus stated.  
  
Harry sighed in defeat and took his shirt off. He heard them gasp softly. As expected, Sirius was furious.  
  
"That fucking bastard!" He raged angrily.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus said signalling at Harry, who was looking down at his knees again. The swearing probably reminded Harry of his uncle getting angry at him.  
  
"Sorry, Har'," Sirius apologised.  
  
"Its okay," mumbled Harry.  
  
Suddenly Sirius stood up. He still had an angry look in his eyes. He grabbed Harry's right arm and dragged him to the fireplace. Harry was confused and tried to ask what he was doing but Sirius ignored him and took out his wand.  
  
"Incendio!" He roared.  
  
He then grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the flames. They turned emerald green and he stepped in, dragging Harry with him. Sirius was just about to yell his destination but Remus suddenly tossed Harry's shirt to them. Sirius waited while Harry quietly put it on and then wrapped one of his arms tightly around his middle.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
After the spinning was over they landed in the room of the Great Hall. It was the same one as last year at Hogwarts when Harry and the other champions got called for the Triwizard Tournament. A moment later Remus came out, having followed them. They each brushed soot and dust off their robes.  
  
"Sirius, what are we doing here? You're going to get in trouble. You can't be seen!" Remus stated.  
  
"I know that, Remus. We're going up to Dumbledore's office," Sirius said and transformed into a dog. He then grabbed the hem of Harry's sleeve and began leading him towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
Remus followed along behind worried of what this was going to lead to. He knew what Sirius was like when he was angry and it definitely wasn't pretty. Remus also noticed that Harry looked scared and worried. Harry had also seen him angry and he probably didn't want Sirius yelling at Dumbledore. He knew Harry respected Dumbledore greatly.  
  
They reached the gargoyle in front of the moving staircase and stopped. None of them knew the password. Harry started guessing random magical candies. Remus, remembering teaching two years ago, started to guess too.  
  
"Ice Mice"  
  
"Cockroach Cluster"  
  
"Liquorice Wands"  
  
"Sugar Quill"  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans"  
  
"Acid Pops"  
  
"Chocolate Frog"  
  
"Jelly Slugs"  
  
It jumped aside when Remus said Jelly Slugs. Together, they stood on the moving staircase and proceeded up. Remus knocked on the large wooden door and waited patiently for an answer. He noticed Harry was looking very nervous while gazing at the floor. Sirius was just staring into space with an angry glint still in his eyes. Several minutes later the door opened and to all their surprise, Snape answered. He looked battered, as if he'd gotten a few good knocks out of him. He didn't say anything and walked past them down the stairs. Harry and Remus exchanged confused glances; neither of them bothered to say anything to him.  
  
"Come in!" A merry voice said from within the office. Harry, Sirius (still in dog form) and Remus walked in and sat down.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your uncle's house where you're safe!"  
  
With those words, Sirius transformed back into human form and began shouting at Dumbledore.  
  
"You think he's safe there? How could you even tell him that?! Not so noble now are you?"  
  
Those words had hurt Dumbledore. Everyone called him the most wizard at least once (not counting Lucius Malfoy or any other like him), and Sirius especially looked up to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sirius," Dumbledore said, noticing You-you're right. I should have made sure his surroundings were safe. Again, I'm sorry."  
  
By this time, Sirius had calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry too. I'm still a little angry with you, mostly the Dursleys. I understand you're preoccupied with Voldemort safety and all that shit."  
  
"Speaking about that, how's the mission going?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh, um, I haven't left yet. I was running down the street the night you told me to leave for Mrs. Figg's house when I ran into Harry on the side of the road. I took him back to Moony's and he said he ran away from his uncle's house because he abused him, the bastard. How could he even think of hurting a child? No human has the right to do that! I'll kill him myself! Then maybe my time in Azkaban would have been worth it," Sirius growled.  
  
"Sirius, No!" Remus, Harry and Dumbledore shouted.  
  
Sirius glared up at them.  
  
"You are not to do anything rash, Sirius. Don't forget, you're still a convict," Dumbledore said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know, its kind of hard not to forget," retorted Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, Sirius. Now, let's forget about that and decide where young Mr. Potter should stay for the rest of the summer. We can make several arrangements. You could stay at The Burrow if it's all right with the Weasleys, or you can stay at Hogwarts but I'd tell you now, you'd be lonely."  
  
Sirius butted in. "Can't he stay at Remus's? I'm there for him, and so is Moony. Once I'm back from rounding everybody up I'll be there with him. Its safe! I can make Wolfsbane potion for him when he transforms so he won't be dangerous!" Sirius continued babbling on but Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"I guess he could stay with you guys. I'd have to come by in a few days to put up safety wards around the house though. You can never be too careful."  
  
Sirius was ecstatic. He jumped up, shook Dumbledore's hand and gave a cry of joy. He thanked Dumbledore for letting Harry stay with him and pulled Harry to his feet. Harry, who was sitting staring into space, got shook awake when Sirius grabbed him. He was finally happy this summer. Maybe, just maybe, this'll all turn out all right, Harry thought.  
  
"Um, Albus, is Madam Pomfrey (spelling?) in? Harry still needs fixed up," Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, she should be. I think she's treating some patients who have been hurt in Voldemort attacks," Dumbledore responded.  
  
"Thanks," Sirius said and transformed into the great black dog. Harry and Remus followed him through the door and through the deserted school to the hospital wing. Once there, they noticed almost every bed occupied with some unconscious people and some who had disconnected limbs that were lying on their bedside tables. The person closest to Harry was either sleeping or unconscious, Harry couldn't tell, and had half their arm off. Harry cringed at the sight and hoped nothing like that happened to him or anyone close to him.  
  
"You again!" A high-pitched voice screeched. The voice belonged to Madam Pomfrey who was heading towards him, Remus and Snuffles. "It's the middle of summer; what are you doing here?"  
  
Remus came to the rescue. "Please, Poppy, its not his fault. His uncle, um, attacked him. Siri - er - Snuffles and I came and rescued him," Remus lied. He didn't feel like explaining the whole story to her.  
  
"Well, alright then. What's wrong with him?"  
  
Remus beckoned Harry to take off his shirt and Harry obeyed. Pomfrey gasped and questioned Remus even more about how all this happened. Remus just told her he didn't know, as he wasn't there. She demanded the answer from Harry but he told her all lies too. She managed to fix all cuts and bruises and they were finally able to leave. They proceeded into the Great Hall in silence and into the room off the hall where they had arrived an hour earlier.  
  
Snuffles looked around to make sure if nobody was around and turned back into human form. He grabbed some Floo Powder of the fireplace and put it into the dancing flames. They instantly turned emerald green.  
  
Sirius stepped in and shouted 'Villa Lupus' and disappeared back to Remus's house.  
  
Remus beckoned for Harry to step in and told him to say the same as Sirius.  
  
Before Harry did, he questioned Remus. "What does 'Villa Lupus' mean, Professor?"  
  
"Its Latin for 'Wolf House'. And before you say anything, yes, I know Latin," Remus answered seeing the look on Harry's face. Harry then said the words and disappeared into the flames. As he began to spin he took off his glasses so they wouldn't break like they have on other experiences. He slid out of the fireplace and onto the hearth. He nearly fell over but Sirius quickly caught him.  
  
A second later Remus came out on the hearth keeping perfect balance, looking quite pleased with himself seeing Harry still in Sirius's arms. Sirius quickly let go of Harry.  
  
"Well, now that you get to stay here for your birthday and the rest of the summer, you might as well make yourself at home," Sirius said.  
  
"Um, Sirius, I sleep on the couch. Where do I put myself?"  
  
"Oh, right. Well, um, we'll figure it out later. Now, let's get some lunch; I'm starving."  
  
And with that, they proceeded into the kitchen to make ham and turkey sandwiches for lunch.  
  
'This is gonna be the best summer of my life,' Harry thought happily as he ate his sandwich. 'I get to spend my birthday with two people that I love and probably not have to do any chores outside in the heat. Yes, this is definitely going to be the best.'  
  
A/N Well, that wraps it up for Chapter Three. I know the ending is corny but I didn't know what else to write. Hopefully this chapter was longer than the others. I hate when I write I think it's so much but when I go back and look it's hardly any.  
  
If you want me to respond with your reviews at the beginning of each new chapter, let me know and I'll consider it. Also, if I made any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix it. Thanx.  
  
Please Review! I love reading them. If you want to flame, make it constructive. If you'd rather e-mail me a review, feel free to. My e-mail is rainboz_gurl15@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter Four

Hello, everybody! Back again with another chapter. Before I continue with Chapter Four, I need to point out something from the last chapter:  
  
Last chapter, around the end, I had Harry ask where to put "myself"; it should have read "my stuff." Just thought I'd point that out.  
  
BTW: Thanks for those of you who reviewed! You guys are great!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Two days had passed since Harry had found out that he could stay with Sirius and Remus for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore promised to come by on Thursday to put up the protection wards (today was Sunday). Harry was too busy having fun to even bother to start doing his homework. He loved to go flying around in the backyard on his Firebolt with Sirius standing down below throwing apples in all-different directions for him to catch. Harry even let Sirius have a go on the Firebolt and to his surprise; he was really good at flying. Sirius said himself that he was on the quidditch team when he was at school. He was one of the chasers. Remus, however, was a different story. He reminded Harry of Neville's first time on a broom. He could barely control it even when it hovered.  
  
Right now, Harry was sitting on the couch watching his godfather have fun with the TV remote. Even though he knew how to use it, he was still amused at how the thing worked. Remus was in the kitchen making up some homemade pizza for dinner. Even though he was a wizard, he preferred to cook the muggle way, always saying it tasted better, but Sirius couldn't tell the difference. A voice startled Harry and drew his attention away from his godfather. He looked into the fireplace and was startled to see Albus Dumbledore's head in the flames.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Having a good summer so far?" He asked politely.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"That's good. I need to speak to your godfather now, if you don't mind. Sirius!" Dumbledore said and looked at Sirius.  
  
Sirius put down the remote carefully on the couch as if it was precious to him and bent down in front of the hearth to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Remember when I said I'd put up those Protection Wards on Thursday? I'm afraid it'll have to wait till Saturday instead. Do you guys have anything planned for then?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"No. It's not like we can go anywhere. I can't leave the house," Sirius responded.  
  
"Right. I'm sorry to postpone it but I've been terribly busy and will be for the next week. Since you guys are in the middle of no where, you should be alright."  
  
"That's okay. Nothing's happened here in the area recently. Has Voldemort's activity been acting up?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Doesn't Remus get the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"He cancelled it when Harry came here. It's too risky to have any mail delivered to the house in case it's intercepted."  
  
"Good point," responded Dumbledore. "As for your mission, Sirius, don't bother going, I've already started contacting the old crowd. It would be better for you to stay there and guard Harry. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, sir. Thanks and I'll see you Saturday. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, Sirius. You too Harry!"  
  
"Bye." Harry responded.  
  
Sirius turned to Harry. "What do you want to do later?"  
  
"Um, Sirius, you just admitted to Dumbledore you couldn't go anywhere."  
  
Sirius laughed. "I don't mean go somewhere, I just mean what do you want to do around the house or outside?"  
  
"Oh, Uh, I dunno."  
  
Sirius studied Harry for a bit in deep thought. He looked into his eyes and said, "Ever since you arrived here I've only seen you where clothes that are five sizes too big for you. Don't you have anything that fits you?"  
  
Harry looked down at his clothes, which were shabbier than ever today. "No, Uncle Vernon gave me his old clothes and Dudley's. I never got anything new and I didn't really have any money to get some new ones. The only clothes I have that fit me are my school robes."  
  
"Hmm. we'll change that. Tonight, I'll get Moony to take you to Diagon Alley. The stores don't close til ten tonight. You can go in my Gringotts vault and take whatever you need to get a whole new wardrobe."  
  
"Sirius! You don't have to do that! I can get it with my own money," Harry quickly responded.  
  
"Nope," Sirius responded. "It's about time I started being a good godfather. It's my job to pay for your stuff with my money. No arguments, Harry!" He finished seeing the expression on Harry's face.  
  
Knowing that even if Harry did argue back, he wouldn't win against Sirius. He just kept his mouth shut and stared at the TV.  
  
Sirius stopped flicking through the channels and left it on The Simpsons. They watched the half-hour show in silence, except laughing at the wild family's crazy antics. When it was over, they trudged into the kitchen for dinner where they discussed Sirius's plan with Remus about shopping.  
  
"So will you do it, Rem?" Sirius asked with a mouth full of pizza.  
  
"Of course," Remus responded glancing at Harry's too-big clothes. "And don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Yes, mum." Sirius replied with a childish voice, causing Harry to laugh and choke on his pizza. He took a swing of pumpkin juice to wash it down.  
  
They cleared up dinner and made the dishes magically clean. Then, Remus and Harry got ready to head for Diagon Alley. Sirius made sure to give Remus his Gringott vault key. The two wizards went outside in the cool summer air and headed to the side of the house to the garage. Harry had never seen Remus's car before. He didn't even know he had one. Remus magicked the garage door open to reveal a small, two-person, rusted dark blue car.  
  
"It's not much, Har', but I've had it since I first got my driver's licence; which was at least fifteen years ago. If you're wondering how this thing still runs, I have to confess its run by magic. Hop in!" Remus stated.  
  
They scrambled in and Harry waved to Sirius, who was looking out the window. Remus backed out of the long pebble driveway. He stopped to wave his wand at the garage door so it shut and then they were off. They drove for twenty minutes until they reached downtown London. Once parked, they got out of the car and walked down the street. Harry recognized it as the one he and Hagrid took before his first year. Remus pulled the door open to the Leaky Cauldron and held it open for Harry.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said. As soon as people heard his voice, the pub went silent and turned around to see Harry.  
  
"It's Harry Potter!"  
  
"The one that won the Tournament last June?"  
  
"Yeh, that's him. The very one who returned with Cedric Diggory's dead body."  
  
"I heard he also claimed to see you-know-who return to full power."  
  
Harry felt Remus take hold of Harry's shoulder and steer him around the gawking people. The whispers followed them all the out back. Remus pulled his wand out and tapped the same bricks Hagrid once did. The wall opened up and they proceeded into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Professor, how much money did Sirius want us to take out?" Harry said as the walked down the crowded alley.  
  
"Enough to get whatever you need. He also told me, when you were upstairs getting ready earlier, to get you something for your birthday coming up soon. He said you could get whatever you want as long as it's not as expensive as a Firebolt. Oh, and Harry, When are you going to stop calling me professor? It's been ages since I've taught you. Call me Remus or Moony if you like. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Moony. Oh by the way, it hasn't been ages since you taught me. Just over a year."  
  
Remus laughed. "Still, its long enough."  
  
They walked the rest of the way to Gringotts in silence. Harry was wondering what to pick up for his birthday. He had no idea what he could use. He already had the best racing broom, and he was getting new clothes today. He didn't need another pet either.  
  
Harry and Remus entered the large white building and went up to one of the free goblins.  
  
"I'd like to take some money out of vault number 471, here's the key." Remus said handing the small gold key to the goblin. The goblin examined it for a minute and told them to follow him. Together, they hopped into a cart for a short ride and stopped at the right vault number. Remus took out a battered money sack and filled it with forty galleons.  
  
"Where did Snuffles get all that money?" Harry asked Remus as they sped back in the cart.  
  
"He had a good job before he went to Azkaban. He was an auror like your parents; that's why you have a lot of money too."  
  
"I want to be an auror when I'm out of Hogwarts. The Moody impostor told me I should be last year." Harry said wistfully.  
  
"That takes a lot of hard work. You have to be really good in almost every subject." Remus responded to Harry.  
  
"I can get a lot of help from Hermione probably."  
  
"Or you could get it from Siri- er, Snuffles." Remus said seeing the curious look the goblin was giving him.  
  
Once they left Gringotts they headed in Madam Malkins (sp?) Robes for all Occasions and got a whole new wardrobe for Harry. Remus decided Harry should have some muggle clothes too so they left Diagon Alley. They climbed into Remus's car and drove to the nearest Walmart (A/N I don't know if England has Walmart or not but in this story we'll pretend it does). They parked and walked up to the entrance.  
  
Harry was still lost in thought as they entered the store and began walking down the aisles towards the mens/boys clothing. Something distracted him as he heard shouting in one of the aisles. Harry looked down into the aisle through a small crowd and felt his heart get caught in his throat. Lucius Malfoy and his wife were wandering the aisle looking at various items. Harry grabbed Remus's arm and hurried them away out of the Malfoy's sight.  
  
Harry was looking at some t-shirts he heard a voice in his ear.  
  
"You'd better watch out for yourself, Potter," hissed Lucius Malfoy. "The dark lord isn't wasting any time and will get you when you least expect it."  
  
Harry felt Remus put a protective arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Don't think you can protect him either, werewolf."  
  
And with that, Lucius Malfoy turned on his heel and left.  
  
Back at Villa Lupus, Sirius was impressed at what Harry got. After looking through everything and smiling, he suddenly frowned.  
  
"Harry, did you get yourself a birthday gift?" He asked.  
  
Harry knew this was coming. He purposely avoided going into any other place and was thankful Remus happened to forget. He would have felt guilty for spoiling himself with something he bought with Sirius's money. "Um.no. I uh, forgot. Don't worry about it, you don't need to buy anything for me."  
  
Sirius sighed. Remus knew Sirius was going to have a talk with him and left the room. "Harry, tell me the truth. Why didn't you get anything?"  
  
Harry looked at his knees and shrugged.  
  
"Look at me, Harry," Sirius commanded in a gentle but firm voice.  
  
Harry looked up into his dark blue eyes. "I dunno," he muttered.  
  
Sirius sighed again. "Look, Harry, if I asked you to do me a favour, would you?"  
  
"I guess," Harry answered truthfully.  
  
"Well, when I told you to get yourself something earlier, that was like a favour because I wanted you to do it. You also agreed to it. You just answered a second ago that you would do that for me. Now, tell me the truth of why you didn't get anything for your birthday. Don't worry, I'm not angry."  
  
"Well, I just felt a little guilty after buying all the clothes with your money. I didn't want to buy something else especially when I have my own account full of money. Do you understand what I mean?" Harry answered.  
  
"Yes, I do, Harry, but -"  
  
Sirius was cut off by Remus entering the living room again. "Sirius! Sorry to interrupt, but I forgot to tell you. Lucius Malfoy was in Walmart when we were there. He threatened Harry about something to do with Voldemort. Tell him, Harry"  
  
"He said that Voldemort isn't wasting any time to come kill me and it'll be when I least expect it or something."  
  
Sirius gasped. "Shit! Now what are we gonna do? We have to tell Dumbledore! We should re-locate to a different place! What if Voldemort and his Death Eaters are spying on us! What if-"  
  
"Sirius, calm down!" Remus yelled. "Lucius could have just been saying that to scare Harry. There's no point of telling Dumbledore, he's coming by on Saturday to put up protection wards anyways. And I think we would have noticed if Death Eaters are spying on us."  
  
Sirius looked dumbstruck. "Oh. I guess you're right. You always are. Hey! Wait a minute, what was Lucius Malfoy doing in Walmart? That's a muggle store. That'd be the last place he would go!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"That's probably a mystery we'd never figure out, Padfoot." Remus chuckled.  
  
Later that night, Harry was fast asleep on the couch. He was sleeping in new pyjamas he'd got in Diagon Alley. They were covered in different quidditch balls. The bludgers and quaffles zoomed all around and the little golden snitches flittered from one part to another. Harry stirred and rolled over in his sleep.  
  
Harry was back in the graveyard. He saw a house on the top of a hill. The Riddle House. He crept up the path to it and entered the door. He could here muffled voices at the top of the stairs and climbed up them. He went to the end of the corridor and stood by the open door. Inside the room was Voldemort, Wormtail, and over a dozen Death Eaters. Harry noticed they were in deep conversation. "Right, so what's the plan again, Lord? Just to be sure," One of the Death Eaters spoke up. "Weren't you paying attention, Nott? Crucio," Voldemort replied with a curse. The Death Eater called Nott fell to the floor screaming in pain. Once the pain stopped Voldemort began talking. "For those of you who didn't pay attention-" Voldemort shot a glare at Nott. "We surround the house at every side and make sure every door is guarded. Malfoy, Wormtail and I will break into the place and search for Potter. If you see the werewolf or the idiot dog, just stun them and get Potter. If they manage to escape, which I doubt is possible because you'll be guarding the doors, Stun them. Is that clear?" The Death Eaters all murmured in agreement. "Good. Now the date on which we do this on will be -"  
  
Before Harry could here what day they were coming on was, he woke up with a loud scream.  
  
A/N: Well, there's Chapter Four. Chapter Five will probably be out sooner than this. I know this chapter seemed a little pointless but I just wanted to show Harry settling in before action happens (next chapter). In my opinion, this chapter sucked. Let me know what you think though, as it's your opinion that matters. Review, s'il vous plait! 


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N**: A Miracle has happened! I actually updated! Hope you enjoy, and please review, as I'll be giving reviewers feedback next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter Five 

Harry breathed deeply. He had never had such an intense dream before. He turned to his bedside table and drank from his cup of water. As he finished his last gulp, he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. The door burst open and Sirius, followed by Remus, came in. They rushed over to Harry's side and sat down.

"Harry, I heard you scream. What's wrong?" Sirius asked him.

"Nothing to worry about. Just a nightmare, that's all," Harry replied.

"Harry, you know your dreams come true. Tell us about it," Remus said.

"Alright, fine," Harry said. "I was in the Riddle House, listening to Voldemort's conversation with his Death Eaters. They-they-"

"Harry, are you okay?"

As Harry recalled his dream, he just realized how bad this was going to be. What would they do? When would they come? Worst of all, would the Death Eaters hurt Sirius and Remus?

"We're in trouble," Harry said slowly. "Voldemort's going to attack. They plan on surrounding the house and kidnapping me. I was about to hear when but I woke up too soon."

Sirius and Remus made an audible gasp.

"Shit!" Sirius cursed loudly.

"Sirius, don't do this," Remus advised.

"What the fuck, Remus? You expect me to be happy about this?" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs. "That fucking bastard won't leave my godson alone! I can't just dance around the house pretending that none of this is happening, Remus!"

"I'm not asking that you be happy, Sirius. I understand this situation as much as you do, but that's no reason to curse and yell. Look, I think you're frightening Harry."

Sirius looked around at Harry, who was sitting with his knees hugged to his chest.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"No, I'm fine," Harry mumbled. "It's just…my uncle used to curse like that when he beat me. I'm fine, really. It's not like I haven't heard curse words before."

An awkward silence followed. All three of them just looked around them into space. Remus decided to break the silence.

"Er…why don't we go downstairs for some hot cocoa?"

"Sure," Sirius and Harry said simultaneously.

They went downstairs together and into the small kitchen. Harry and Sirius sat at the table while Remus busied himself with the hot chocolate.

"Sirius, what are we gonna do?" Harry asked his godfather.

"I'm not sure, Harry. To start with, though, we'll tell Dumbledore in the morning. Don't want to bother him now. After that, though, I don't know what we'll do. Maybe he'll have a suggestion." Sirius said with a sigh.

"But, Sirius, we don't know when he plans to attack! What if it's tomorrow?" Harry asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't know. If he knows you're here, chances are he'll know if your anywhere else, too, so there's no point of hiding somewhere else. "

"Oh, Sirius, what about the Fidelis Charm (sp?)?"

"I don't know how to cast it, and neither does Remus. We'll ask Dumbledore about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Harry said. He only hoped it wouldn't be too late by then.

After breakfast, Remus contacted Dumbledore through the fireplace and told him about Harry's dream. Dumbledore altered his previous plans and said he'd make time and come by later. All they had to do was wait.

Harry couldn't help but feel worried, though. He knew now it wouldn't be long before the safety wards were put up, but he couldn't get that sinking feeling out of his stomach.

"What's the matter, Har'?" Sirius asked his godson. "You look tense."

"Nothing," Harry muttered.

"Are you sure? You heard Remus and Dumbledore, we're going to be fine," Sirius reassured.

Harry sighed. "Okay," he said, still unsure.

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh oh," Harry heard Sirius mutter before heading into the kitchen.

Harry followed his godfather and stood by the kitchen door.

"Sirius, why did you eat all the food?" Remus interrogated Sirius.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why do you automatically assume it was me?!"

"Oh, come on, I didn't eat it, and neither did Harry."

"How do you know? Harry could have eaten it!"

"Harry is a sweet kid; he would never have done that. I'm not stupid, Sirius."

"I-oh," Sirius started to say, but he knew he couldn't get away with it now. "I was hungry, Moony! You can't blame me!"

"Sirius, there was three cupboards full of food. How could you have eaten all that?" Remus raged.

"I was hungry before Harry's nightmare and I couldn't sleep. I'm a full-grown man, Remus; I get hungry!"

"Three cupboards full! Sirius, you're a pig! I can't believe I didn't notice this before when I mad breakfast."

"Er…Moony? You grabbed the cereal off the table and the milk out of the fridge. You didn't open the cupboards."

Sighing, Remus sat himself down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. "We have no food now."

"Sorry," Sirius mumbled shamefully.

Remus rose from the table and grabbed his wallet. "I have to go grocery shopping. I'll be back in an hour. And please, Sirius, don't demolish the place. Harry's in charge."

"Remus, don't you trust me?!"

Remus thought for a moment. "Hmm…no."

And with that, he disapparated.

"Bastard," Sirius muttered.

He walked out into the living room where Harry was sitting watching old Scooby Doo reruns on TV. (**A/N**: I love Scooby Doo!)

"Did you hear any of that?" Sirius asked him.

Harry looked innocently up at Sirius. "No," he lied.

"You did, didn't you?"

Harry smiled. "Maybe."

Sirius chuckled and ruffled his hair and sat down next to him on the couch.

They finished watching Scooby Doo and soon got bored after that. Harry cured the boredom and went to his trunk to get his game of Exploding Snap for he and Sirius to play. It turned out Sirius was a master at the game and kicked Harry's butt several times. Harry grew frustrated really fast and just stopped trying to win. At the end of the sixth game the cards exploded in his face as he lost again. At the same time as the cards exploded, several loud pops were heard outside.

"Harry, did you hear that?" Sirius asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Sirius, that's the sixth time I've heard it, you keep beating me every time."

"No, not that! Outside!"

Sirius got up and looked out the front window. There was nothing there. Harry and Sirius were silent and another pop was heard. It came from the back!

"Harry, stay where you are!" Sirius shouted at him. He then ran through to the kitchen, towards the back door with his wand out and ready.

Bang!

Harry jumped to his feet as he heard the bang and gasped fearfully as he seen the back door had been blown open. Sirius lay on the ground unconscious from the impact, and several Death Eaters were filing in the home.

"There he is! Grab him!" One of the Death Eaters shouted. He sounded suspiciously like Lucius Malfoy.

A couple of Death Eaters charged forward toward Harry and made to stun him, but Harry was too quick. He ducked behind the sofa to get away from the two Death Eater's spells.

"Potter! Be a good boy and stand still!" One of the Death Eaters mocked.

"Never!" Harry retorted back.

The two advanced towards him but before Harry could do anything or see what happened, he fell back, completely stunned. Lucius Malfoy had crept up behind him and successfully managed to stun him.

"Grab him and let's get out of here!" Malfoy ordered his fellows.

One of the Death Eaters hoisted Harry up over his shoulder and followed Malfoy back through the kitchen and past the still unconscious Sirius.

"What do we do about this idiot?"

"Just bring him with us. We can torture him in front of Potter. That'll teach him," Malfoy sneered.

The remaining Death Eater lifted Sirius in the same fashion as Harry and walked out the door.

"Take them back to our headquarters. I'll be there in a minute," Lucius said and walked back in the house. He pulled out a pen and piece of paper and wrote a note:

_Werewolf,_

_We have taken your loved ones._

_Do not attempt any sort of rescue, as they will be already dead._

_Signed, _

_X_

He put the note down on the table and disapparated.

**A/N:** I know this chapter was short compared to the others, but I felt it was a good place to stop the chapter. Don't expect the next chapter to take long like this one did. I'm actually in the writing mood again! Please review it really inspires me! Thanks again to the people who reviewed for the last chapter!

Incase you're wondering about the "X" that Lucius signed with, I just didn't think he'd sign his real name or say "Lord Voldemort".


End file.
